Tier List
Not all nations are made equal, and especially not all game characters. This tier list is a community effort to rate the now hundreds of Fire Emblem civilizations against each other to create a more balanced gameplay atmosphere. The list is current as of December 27, 2019 (the graphic will update eventually). While this page undergoes construction, consult The Hagia Sophia of Wisdom for the latest list and analyses. Tier 9-12-19 upper.png|A visual of the upper list as of 9-12-19. Some civs are missing as the characters were not on this particular tier maker. tier 9-12-19 lower.png|A visual of the lower list as of 9-12-19. Some civs are missing as the characters were not on this particular tier maker. Z You are a brave lord or lady to venture here. This is the forbidden Outrealm, a realm of civs so silly, yet so mighty, that no one was comfortable tiering them in a standard way. Imagine if Mega Rayquaza or Melee Fox or Brawl Meta Knight had clown paint on. That’s where we are here: overpowered at a meme level. S Nations that make even the gods tremble, these leaders are strong throughout a whole game with no handicaps and can dominate in their respective field with near-flawless consistency. And yet, even with this distinction, these demigods are not yet satisfied and now compete with each other for greater heights. Better nerf Greninja S+ S *LALALA *Chrom's Ylisse *Sophia's Nabata Desert *The Unified Kingdom of Valentia *Rudolf's Rigel *Arlen and Gharnef's Khadein *The Dukedom of Velthomer *The Duchy of Chalphy S- *Yubello's Grust *The Kingdom of Bern *Marth's Posse *Azura's Valla *Leanne's Serenes *The Grado Empire *Hector's Ostia *Robin's Ylisse *Mikoto's Hoshido *The Dolhr Empire A Kings of the emblem, these nations stand at the pinnacle of greatness. These civs are just strong enough to succeed in many situations without being overtly unstoppable, but will more often than not go untouched by the lower tiers. The quality of these juggernauts’ bonuses range from great to situational-but-amazing. A+ *Old Ryoma's Hoshido *Spring Festival *Forsyth and Python's Zofia *The Kutolah Tribe *New Micaiah's Daein *The Kingdom of Renais *Nino's Black Fang *Rinea's Rigel *The Kingdom of Gallia A *Ursula's Black Fang *All but Louise's Etruria *The Kingdom of Macedon *Talrega *The Kingdom of Askr *Muttonland *The Kingdom of Talys *The Virgin Jungby *Old Seliph's Grannvale A- *Nyna's Archanea *The Robin Fanclub *The Kingdom of Manster *The Lycian Alliance *Thracia *New Corrin's Valla *Rausten *Sanaki's Begnion *The Secret Shop *Dheginsea's Goldoa *The Island Nation of Phoenicis B Da princes, they are probably the most “balanced” of civilizations: they have clear bonuses that will affect them positively, although the bonuses they have aren’t as versatile, easy to take advantage of, or as strong as those of the higher tiers. Generally good overall or great but situational. B+ *The Mercantile Republic of Carcino *Darkling Woods *Joshua's Jehanna *The Kingdom of Hatari *The Dread Isle *New Elincia's Crimea *The Neo Black Fang *Eldigan's Nordion *Sumeragi's Hoshido *Regna Ferox B *Ismaire's Jehanna *Lilina's Ostia *New Seliph's Grannvale *Archer Nation *Chagall's Agustria *Louise's Etruria *Generic Kingdom *Ashnard's Daein *The Ganelon Bandits *The Grimleal (update!) *Lachesis's Nordion (update!) *Tana's Frelia (update!) B- *Fatesurica *The Taguel *Lloyd and Linus's Black Fang *The Kingdom of Verdane *King Marth's Archanea *Innes's Frelia *Jiol's Gra *The Duchy of Laus *Emmeryn's Ylisse *Hel, Realm of the Dead C Da Warlords have bonuses that are either meh overall, or good but quite situational, thus these are not civilizations well-suited to those who want an easy time. They do make great challenges to play, however, so for those who are ballsy, enter the realm of the challengers. *The Kingdom of Aurelis *Muspell *Lorenz's Grust *Valentine's Mercenaries *Cordelia's Faction *Igrene's Nabata Desert *Celica's Zofia *The Dukedom of Tanas *Validar's Plegia *Garon's Nohr D Civilizations with small advantages or differences that either end up being marginally useful, or only end becoming relevant in relatively niche situations (such as within a certain era, map or terrain type.) *Neo Loptyr *Sheena's Gra *Gangrel's Plegia *The Winter Festival *The "Normal" Civilization *Sephiran's Begnion *The Kingdom of Nifl E Civilizations with bonuses that generally fail to make a noticeable difference -- especially compared to the higher tiers -- all around or have situational bonuses that only make a small difference. *Desert Bandits *The Valmese Empire *The Kingdom of Altea F The bottom of the barrel, these civs are so fundamentally awful that E Tier - heck, even vanilla civs - laughs at them. Civs whose abilities are worse than the neutrals and harm them rather than benefit them. Do not expect a smooth romp through the ages, let alone a victory with this steaming pile. *Emperor Hardin's Archanea *Silva Village *Old Xander's Nohr Untiered Newly released or otherwise in rating limbo, these civs await their time in the limelight. *Reyson's Serenes *Tana's Frelia *New Eldigan's Nordion *Lachesis's Nordion *New Xander's Nohr *New Ryoma's Hoshido *Kurthnaga's Goldoa *The Divine Dragon Clan *Xmas Nino Category:Community